


How Not To Start A Family

by liquid_dreams



Series: Snake Charming [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bestiality, Cute & Nasty, Cute Ending, Domestic, Drama & Romance, Dream Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Happens in a dream ok, Original Character(s), Orochimaru Being Himself, Oviposition, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Snakes, Sorry Not Sorry, Unplanned Pregnancy, domestic fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquid_dreams/pseuds/liquid_dreams
Summary: Even geniuses can be dumb sometimes.Or: "I didn't think anything was going to happen if we don't use condoms. I mean, he's genetically modified himself..." - Naomi





	How Not To Start A Family

**Author's Note:**

> Miiiind the taaaaags. Naomi and Oro are back (on their bullshit). This time no one dies.
> 
> This is not part of the "Constellations" AU! Regular follow up to "Love, Death and other Disasters"!

Naomi wakes up with a gasp and a churning in her stomach. Feeling violently ill she throws the covers aside and gets up quickly, which makes it worse. Orochimaru lifts his head, blinking blearily, but Naomi ignores him in her haste to get to the bathroom. She makes it to the toilet just in time to empty her stomach. Feeling all over gross she sits on the tiled floor and shivers despite the way she's sweating. When her stomach starts to settle down she exhales slowly and rubs her eyes. 

"Fuck," she mutters under her breath. 

It's been ages since the last time she's thrown up. There are few things that feel nastier. Such as the dream she's just had. Naomi realizes that having recurring dreams isn't normal, much less recurring dreams in which she gets fucked by a giant snake. After half a year of those she's gotten used to them, but that dream she just had deviated from the norm. Just thinking about it makes her shudder. She gets up slowly, flushes and goes to rinse her mouth with water. As she stares at herself in the mirror she absently wonders if there's something wrong with her. Afterwards she goes for a shower. While the hot water is running down her body she looks down and runs a hand over her stomach. Still nice and flat, not at all bloated and full of... No. She pinches the bridge of her nose and forces her thoughts in another direction. Throwing up once was bad enough. 

Orochimaru's sitting at his desk, reading something when she returns. Naomi automatically goes to him and relaxes once he pulls her close with one arm without looking up. She lean against him and peers down at the volume. Several long, complicated words in a row tell her that it's a scientific book. 

"Is something wrong?" 

"Dunno. Maybe I ate something bad," she mutters. "I threw up."

"That's unfortunate."

Naomi snorts and goes to pull her chair over so she can sit next to him. Just leaning against him with the comfortable weight of his arm around her middle is enormously calming. Perhaps it is silly to get worked up over some fucked up dream. He flips a page and glances at her briefly. Naomi meets his gaze with a fond grin and leans her head against his shoulder. That body of his is strange. She wonders what he was thinking when he modified it. Sure, having a retractable penis is useful for combat situations against less than honorable opponents. The most curious fact about it is that after coming once he's done. There are no second rounds. Given all evidence it takes roughly a day until he's ready to go again. Perhaps it's because he comes so much. It's weird, honestly. Perhaps he just wasn't expecting to have sex on the regular when he made that particular choice. It's okay, though. When he starts to stroke his thumb over her hipbone she sighs and wraps an arm around his middle as well. 

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Why?" She asks and glances up at him. 

"You usually go for breakfast around this time."

It's half past eight. He's right. Naomi pauses and considers. "Hm, I guess. I'm not really hungry, though."

"There's no need to force yourself to eat. Lest you get fat."

Her mouth opens, but no words come out. Orochimaru just keeps reading like nothing's wrong. Her brows furrow and she removes her arm before she pulls away. He does look up then. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" She demands. 

He blinks and glances between her eyes. "W-"

"Do you think I'm fat?" 

"No. I didn't mean to insult you."

Niru knows that, but she still feels inexplicably hurt by his throwaway comment. She crosses her arms and looks away. It seems today she's going to be more emotional than usual. 

"Naomi-"

"I'm going to my lab," she says stubbornly and gets up. 

"Wait!"

"No," she grits out and goes to fetch her lab coat. 

It was only a matter of time, she thinks as she closes the door behind her. They've been all lovey-dovey for half a year. It was only a matter of time until their first fight. Naomi knows she's being irrational, but she can't help her roiling emotions. Today's just a weird day. First that dumb dream, now this. She rubs an arm over her eyes and goes to her desk. Dammit. 

 

She manages to stay mad for half a day, then the longing gets too strong. Gathering her courage, she goes and knocks on his door. 

"Enter."

Naomi goes inside and glances at him before she drops her gaze to the floor. She hears him stand up and hugs herself.

"I'm sorry," she murmurs. "I.. I don't know what's wrong with me today. I didn't mean to get mad at you.. It just sort of happened."

He remains silent and watches her attentively when she glances up from under her lashes. At least he doesn't look angry. It's a small comfort. 

"Can you forgive me?"

"Come here," he replies. 

She looks up with relief and immediately goes in for a hug. Once his arms wrap around her back her eyes begin to burn. 

"I'm sorry," she mutters and rubs her face against his chest. 

Orochimaru simply strokes her back while she fights against the tears. When she thinks she's got it under control she looks up at him. He kisses her forehead and she's not quick enough to hold the tears back this time. 

"Don't cry, my love," he murmurs, but it only makes her cry harder. 

"I'm sor -ho- rryyy," she warbles tearfully. 

Orochimaru sighs and smiles very slightly. "I forgive you. Please, stop crying."

She buries her face in his yukata and breathes deeply. It's so stupid, but she just can't help it. They spend the day side by side and Naomi finally feels mollified when they go to sleep together. 

 

Normally she finds his favorite food disgusting. Not eggs per se, but the way he eats them raw on top of a bowl of rice. Right now she can't help but stare at his current meal, though. Orochimaru calmly stirs the eggs and rice around until it's nicely mixed. When he notices her staring he lifts a delicate brow. 

"Something wrong?"

"No."

He picks up some rice with his chopsticks and puts it in his mouth. Naomi licks her lips. His other brow rises as well. 

"Do you want some?" He finally asks. 

She nods eagerly. It visibly surprises him and he wordlessly picks some up and holds it out to her. It tastes delicious. Her face brightens as she chews and she meets his gaze excitedly. 

"It's good!" She proclaims and looks at his bowl again.

"Is that so," he sounds amused. "Would you like to order some?"

"Oh yeah!" 

He still feeds her his food until the chef arrives with another bowl in hand. Naomi stares at it as he puts it down in front of her and licks her lips. 

"My my," Orochimaru says wryly as she quickly stirs it around and digs in. "Somebody's hungy."

"Mmmh, oh kami, this is so good," she mumbles between bites. "Why's it so good?"

"I don't know, I thought you didn't like it."

"Yeah, dunno, always looked nasty."

"Hm."

It's a little embarrassing how quickly she demolishes the food, but she really is inexplicably ravenous. Who knew that raw eggs and plain rice could be so delicious? Even the sticky texture doesn't bother her, even though she usually detests anything that even vaguely resembles natto. 

"Mhh," she sighs happily and leans back once her bowl is empty. 

Orochimaru just looks highly amused. "Would you like some more?"

"Nooo," she drawls hesitantly. "I wouldn't want to get fat... You know?"

"If you're still hungry, though."

She bites the inside of her cheek. "Maybe just a little."

It sure is handy having a private chef who personally delivers their food. Orochimaru doesn't need to eat, but he does it anyway because he likes certain foods. Naomi on the other hand really gets hungry. Once the second bowl is empty as well she lets out a deep sigh and rubs her stomach with a pleased look. 

"Desert?"

"Oh, um..," she hedges and blushes lightly. "Nah."

She really wants desert, but she also really doesn't want to embarrass herself any further. Thankfully she's got some chocolate bars stashed in a drawer on her side of Orochimaru's desk. If he notices her eating six in a row he doesn't comment. 

 

It's remarkable how fine an antenna he seems to have for her moods. They make love slow and achingly tender. There's lots of kissing and Naomi feels her eyes sting every time he calls her 'love' or 'darling'. 

"I love you," she says hotly and pulls him closer with her arms around his neck. 

"And I you," he responds readily and kisses the corner of her mouth. 

"Ha.. nghh!" She grunts and clamps her thighs around his hips. "Ah!"

Orochimaru lets out a low groan and lowers his head. She closes her eyes when their foreheads touch and relaxes. As expected, she feels the sting of barbs digging into her walls. It's a mild pain she's grown familiar to, so it doesn't bother her overly much. He goes still, breathing deep an evenly. A shuddering breath escapes her when he comes. It's always messy, but she loves it that way. 

"Mhh," she hums contently. "So good."

"Hn," he snorts. 

When it's over she has to push him gently off of her. It's kind of cute how lethargic he gets. Sometimes he even lets her get up and grab a towel, but not today. An arm wraps around her middle and pulls her against him. Naomi ignores the sticky mess between her legs and on the sheets as she automatically turns on her side. He pulls her against his chest and she feels so full of love it almost hurts. 

 

_That dream again. It's unsettling how it deviates from the norm. The snake is still ever present, but instead of wrapped around her body it's loosely curled around her as she sits on the floor, back leaning against the warm scales. As if it's forming a protective ring around her. Naomi blinks slowly when a cold tongue flicks against the side of her head, as if to welcome her back. She looks around slowly, but other than the mass of white scales she can't see anything. Everything feels hazy and lethargic. She tries to move, to stand up, but her body is sluggish and slow to react. When she tries to turn sideways she feels something get in the way. Irritated, she looks down at herself and tenses instantly. It's her stomach. It's huge and bulging, so big she can't even see her feet. Anxiety and horror flash through her. She gingerly lifts a hand and feels it. There's almost no give, so whatever is in there is solid. Increasing the pressure somewhat she can suddenly feel something odd. Several small somethings. They're round and smooth. Naomi's eyes widen in horror. Eggs. There are eggs in her belly. She lets out a panicked gasp. Why are there eggs in her belly?! The snake's tongue flicks across her face, dragging a wet trail over her lips. For some reason it turns her on and she sticks out her own tongue. An excited shudder runs down her spine when the snake's tongue touches her own. Ah. She knows now. It tried to breed her from the very beginning. After months and months of trying, it seems her body has finally accepted its seed. Naomi gasps softly when that forked tongue flicks inside her mouth and shudders. She's carrying the snake's eggs. She is its mate now. A full body shudder goes through her._

 

It shakes her so hard that her eyes snap up. Naomi stares at the ceiling with huge eyes, gasps and instantly runs a hand over her blessedly flat stomach. 

"What the fuck," she breathes in horror. "What is wrong with me? Holy god."

A sleepy noise makes her glance at the mess of black hair besides her. This is what's real. Not some weird dream snake. Maybe she should look into taking sleeping pills. Anything to get rid of those disturbing dreams. 

 

She stares pensively down at her latest paper and tries to find the right wording to describe her discoveries without sounding too disgusted at the fact that she had to dissect a mouse. Orochimaru may have given up on trying to get her to work with bugs, but other small and nasty creatures are not out of the question apparently. As it turns out, she sleeps dreamless on days when they don't have sex. Since she's usually the one who initiates things, it's enough to simply lie down with him and go straight to sleep. Orochimaru doesn't seem to mind. He usually ends up reading while she snoozes besides him. He doesn't need the rest, so it's sweet that he stays with her anyway. 

Thankfully she doesn't feel like vomiting again. There were a few mornings when she felt nauseous, but it usually stopped as soon as she had breakfast. Naomi's appetite increases, but at least her weight doesn't. The only negative change is that she's often moody. Being torn between being overly sensitive and clingy is kind of annyoing to her. She tries hard not to let it affect her interactions with Orochimaru, but it's exhausting to keep herself in check constantly. That's why she frequents her lab again after a while and starts a few smaller projects of her own, but being away from him is making her even more miserable. He starts eyeing her in a way she doesn't like, all cautious like. It's not his fault, but saying so would force her to explain herself, which she also can't. 

Things were bound to come to a head, so when he appears in her lab while she's looking through her microscope she's not at all surprised. Naomi can sense right away that he's not okay. His face may be calm, but there's tumoil in his eyes.

"Is there a reason why you're avoiding me?" He asks casually, keeping a good distance between them. 

"I'm not in a good mood today, please leave me alone," she replies just as calmly without looking up. 

It's hard enough not to feel intensely guilty, because he's right. She has been avoiding him. Naomi feels like if she looks at him now she'll burst into tears and she doesn't even know why. Instead she adjusts the lens to focus more on the piece of fungus she's looking at without really looking. It's difficult to focus when all she wants to do is bury her face against his chest and never let go. 

"What's wrong?" 

The strain in his voice is audible and she presses her lips into a flat line. It's mildly annoying that he just can't take a hint. 

"Bad dreams," she replies curtly. 

"About what?"

"Orochimaru, please," she grits out. 

"Fine," he says in a suddenly cold tone and leaves.

Naomi swallows past the lump in her throat and feels her eyes grow wet, instantly regretting everything. She looks up when he's gone and puts a hand over her burning eyes.

"Fuck," she grits out and sniffles. 

He tried to be nice and she was being such an idiot. Naomi _knows_ that he takes rejections hard and suddenly has a faint inkling that this was a bad idea. It'll take a lot of grovelling to make up for this mistake. Right now she feels so out of it that she just _can't_. Her stomach twists up in a knot and she gets up, goes over to her bathroom and promptly throws up. It's absolutely miserable to lie alone in her bed, curled around a pillow and crying her eyes out. She doesn't know what's wrong with her anymore. Is she finally losing it? Perhaps she contracted something from all the raw eggs she's eaten. Some brain disease perhaps. Maybe she should just ask him to put her down. Naomi muffles her sobs in her pillow and feels completely horrible. 

Once she's done crying she naps for a while before she hesitantly goes and seeks out the kitchen, because she's starving after throwing up earlier. The chef is visibly surprised to see her alone and instantly starts to prepare the usual, but she quickly stops him and asks for a steak instead.

"Of course," he replies with a raised brow and goes to the fridge. 

When it's done she's staring down at the rare steak on her plate, normally her favorite meal, and just can't get herself to pick up the knife. Her stomach rebels at the idea. Naomi's eyes start to burn again and she feels like a total loser for crying over steak, of all things. 

"What's wrong?" The chef asks uneasily, wringing his hands. 

"I don't know," she sobs. "I think I might be sick."

"Um, perhaps you should seek out the nurse?" He suggests warily. 

"I'm so..sorry about.. the steak," she sobs.

"Oh! It's okay! Perfectly okay!" He says nervously. 

Naomi nods, rubs her eyes and gets up. Maybe he's right. It's the only idea she's got. Some shit med nin she is, that she can't even diagnose herself. She drags herself through the hallways and shivers at the cold. The nurse opens the door and startles to see her.

"Naomi-sama?!" She asks uneasily. 

"Can I come in?"

"Of course! Did you need something? Supplies?"

"I.. no," she mutters and goes to sit down on the patient's bed. "There's something wrong with me. I don't know what."

"How do you mean?" She asks uneasily. "Are you sick?"

"I think so," she nods miserably.

"Ah..," the nurse hedges nervously. "No offense, but if you don't know I certainly won't, either. You're far more qualified than me."

"But I don't know!" Naomi wails and rubs at her eyes. "It's been like this for months!"

"Okay, okay, please calm down," the nurse says and throws a nervous look at the door. "Tell me about it. When did you first notice any symptoms?"

"Um.. About two months ago."

"What symptoms did you experience?" The nurse asks patiently and takes a seat besides her. 

Naomi sniffles and furrows her brows. "Sometimes I felt sick when I woke up. I thought it was maybe food posioning, but it always got better after I ate. I guess my mood changed? Became shittier. Maybe it's stress, I don't know."

"What else?" The nurse asks with a curious look. 

"My appetite increased," she mutters and looks down at her legs. "I think I've gained weight. Maybe hormonal imbalance. Please draw some blood and look at my thyroid stats."

"I'll do that," the nurse says and stares at her. "Anything else I should know?"

Naomi looks at her in confusion. "Like what?"

The nurse averts her eyes and looks like she's debating something with herself. Then she gets up, goes to a cabinet and takes out a pink stick. She holds it out wordlessly. Naomi's eyes widen when she recognizes it and she lets out an incredulous laugh.

"No way. That.. No, that can't be."

"Have you been intimate with someone in the past few months?" The nurse asks calmly. 

"Yes, but.."

"It's a possibility we can't ignore."

"Fine," she huffs and grabs the stick. "I'm telling you, that's not it."

"Let's be certain anyway," the nurse replies with a small smile.

Naomi sighs and rolls her eyes before she gets up and heads for the small patient bathroom adjacent to the nurse's room. It only contains a toilet and a sink. This is a waste of time, she thinks with a pout. There's no way. She sits on the closed lid with the stick between her thumb and index finger and waits. The first stripe appears and she huffs triumphantly. Naomi glances at the door and gets up. She knew it. She sets it down on the sink and pulls the sleeves of her coat up to wash her hands. When she casually glances down again to look for soap, she catches sight of the stick's display and freezes. A second stripe has appeared. The whole world grinds to a halt and Naomi forgets to breathe. 

"No," she says with a panicked pitch to her voice and abruptly sits back down on the toilet lid. "No-oh-oh. Oh shit."

This can't be true. It cannot be. It feels like the walls are closing in around her. Naomi gets up on wobbly legs and throws the door open, gasping for air. 

"Get me another test!" She barks.

The nurse jumps to her feet with a startled look. "Naomi-sama?!"

"Just do it!" She snaps.

The nurse swallows visibly and nods curtly before she rushes to the cabinet and grabs a second pink pregnancy test. Naomi yanks it out of her hand and slams the door shut. With trembling hands she stares down at the display after she's taken it. The first stripe appears. Naomi starts to shake. Her hands are trembling so bad that she accidentally drops it. With a curse she bends down and picks it up. Another curse falls from her mouth when she sees the second stripe appear. 

"Nonononono," she whispers as she stares at it. 

It has to be a fluke. It has to be. She can't be.. She locks the door and lifts her shirt up, inspecting her stomach in the mirror. It doesn't look odd. She turns to the side and inspects her outline. It's not as flat as it used to be, but that little extra fat on her belly might come from eating a lot. There's no way she could have missed this. She puts a trembling hand on her belly. It can't be. It has to be fat. She tries to pinch said fat to prove her point to herself, but. It's not flabby. It's kind of.. tough. Solid. She gasps and claps a hand in front of her mouth. 

"Naomi-sama? Are you alright?" The nurse calls through the door. 

"I..," she starts, but doesn't even know how to put it in words. 

Instead she pulls her shirt down and unlocks the door. The nurse takes one look at her face and lifts a brow. That's all it takes to send her into a fully blown breakdown.

"Oh! Naomi-sama! Come on, sit down. Sit down," she says gently as she leads her to the patient bed. "It's alright. It's gonna be okay."

Naomi can't speak, so she just violently shakes her head inbetween heaving sobs. The nurse gingerly puts a hand on her back and rubs it in a soothing circle. A thousand thoughts race through her mind. This can't be happening! She can't do this! She's the least qualified person on earth to become a mother! Oh god, what's Orochimaru going to say?! He hates her right now. What if he doesn't want it? How could she miss this?! She's a med nin for crying out loud! How could she be so dumb?! 

When her sobs begin to recede the nurse gets up and grabs her a glass of water. Naomi gulps it down gratefully. 

"What am I going to do?" She mutters in a desolate voice. 

"Do you want this?" The nurse asks.

"I.. I don't know?"

"And the father?"

Naomi's lower lip starts to tremble. Father. Mother. What kind of terms are those? She can't wrap her head around it. She certainly can't associate them with the two of them. 

"I don't know," she repeats quietly. 

"Then I suggest you take a long nap and then talk to him about this," the nurse says gently. 

"Y.. yeah, I can do that," she mumbles. "Thank you."

"My pleasure, Naomi-sama."

"Don't tell anyone."

"Of course not. Patient confidentiality applies to fellow med nin as well."

Naomi gives her a tiny smile and gets up on unsteady legs. She does exactly as the nurse suggested and goes straight to her room. After dumping her coat on the floor she crawls under the covers and curls up, closing her eyes. It takes two hours until her racing thoughts calm down and let her sleep. When she wakes up she feels pleasantly well rested and lazy. She blinks a few times and sighs deeply. Right. What to do about this mess? She rolls on her back and gingerly places a hand on her belly. Pregnant. She didn't think it was possible. Apparently that was stupid. The proof is under her palm. Very gingerly she rubs her hand in a circle over that small, barely there pouch. Two months. She went two months without realizing it. Now it almost makes her laugh. She stops moving her hand and just rests it there. It's hard to believe that there's a child in there. A baby. A shiver runs down her spine. Does she want it? Naomi swallows hard and tries to keep her panic at bay. Apart of her frenzied worry about her ability to be a mother? Yes, she thinks. Naomi gnaws on her lower lip. Of course. It's Orochimaru's. Of course she wants it, dammit. She squeezes her eyes shut against a new flood of tears. She can't do it alone, that much is clear. He has to know. Has to want it, too. 

Since he's not in his lab she checks on his bedroom next. Nobody answers her knocking there, either. Where on earth could he be? Naomi ducks her head into the big fluffy collar of her newest accquisition, a huge sweatshirt. It keeps her warm and that's all that matters. Her beloved crop tops won't cut it in the coming months and it's been hard to wrap her head around that one. She idles in the hallway and furrows her brows. Where is he? She has to tell him before she can lose her nerve. With a great sigh she slowly begins to walk away and almost collides with her target as she rounds the corner. Naomi blinks up at his impassive face and guarded eyes. 

"Hey," she says uncertainly. "Can we talk?"

"What about?" 

"I want to apologize," she murmurs. "And there's something else you should know."

"I see," he says neutrally and continues to head for his room. 

Naomi follows him at a distance and tries not to panic. She catches a waft of disinfectant and soap off of him and inhales deeply. Three days and she's already starving for his touch. Orochimaru goes to sit down at his desk and she trails behind him. The second chair is still there, which is at least something. Even if there is a stack of books occupying it now. She glances at him before she puts the books on his desk and sits down, looking at her lap. 

"I'm sorry for being rude to you," she says steadily. "It was uncalled for and I'm really.. very sorry. You didn't deserve that."

He doesn't reply, which she interprets as agreement. 

"It's just that I didn't know what was wrong with me and it was really stressing me out. I kept my distance precisely because I didn't want you to see me like that. Or to have to bear my bad temper. That's the only reason."

"Is that so."

"Yes."

"And what is wrong with you?"

She swallows hard and clenches her fists on her thighs. "I.. It's..."

A cool finger tilts her chin up and she looks at his worried frown. "What is it, my love?"

He does care, after all. Naomi looks at him and swallows dryly. He's so worried. She is losing her nerve. Better make it quick, she thinks wildly. 

"Look, I'm. O-Oro-kun, please don't be mad," she stammers and bites down hard on the inside of her cheek. "I'm.. pregnant."

"What?" He breathes and stares at her. 

Naomi's eyes start to burn and her face flushes. She presses her lips together and looks down. 

"Are," he starts and licks his lips. "Are you sure?"

"I took two tests," she mumbles. 

Orochimaru sits back in his chair and exhales noisily. 

"Fascinating," he says in a monotone voice, while his eyes look far away. 

She gives him an uncertain look. Looks like he's just as flabbergasted as her. They sit there for a while in silence. Naomi feels like she's sitting on hot coals and keep shifting, waiting for the final verdict. 

"D-do you.. I mean," she stammers and gathers her courage. "Do you want it or not?"

"What?!" He exclaims as his eyes snap to hers. "What kind of question is that?"

"I don't know," she says defensively and crosses her arms. "Just-"

"Of course I want it," he says empathetically and grabs her by the upper arms. "Naomi."

She swallows and glances between his gleaming eyes. "So you.. you're happy?"

He grins and it's like seeing the sun break through the clouds. A weight is lifted off her shoulders and she smiles back slowly. 

"I never thought this day would come," he says in awe. 

"Me neither," she readily agrees. 

Orochimaru laughs, low and rumbling. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yeah, I took two tests," she repeats before she gets an idea. "Want to feel it?"

"Feel?" He asks with wide eyes. 

Naomi nods and lifts her sweatshirt. "You can feel it in my belly."

"Oh," he mumbles and stares at it. "You.. can..?"

"What's wrong?" 

He blinks slowly before he looks at her with a sort of helpless expression. Could he possibly be scared? Nah. No way. Right? Naomi smiles.

"Give me your hand."

He does and she takes it, putting it over the small but noticeable bump. Orochimaru's eyes go very wide. His touch is barely there as his fingers ghost over her skin, feeling the shape and outline of it. Then he places his palm over it and exhales shakily. 

"That is.."

"Our child," she murmurs. 

He swallows audibly and stares at her. She meets his gaze head on. Then, much to her surprise, his eyes grow wet. Naomi's jaw drops when he honest to god starts crying. 

"Oro-kun!" She exclaims softly and drops her shirt so she can cup his jaw with both hands. "Why are you crying?"

He just shakes his head once mutely. A soft, fond smile grows on her face as she leans in and kisses him softly. 

"Sweetheart. Darling," she murmurs against his mouth. "You're going to be a father."

"N..Naomi," he whispers in such a gravelly voice she barely understands him. "And you.. the mother of my.. child."

"Mhh," she hums in agreement and grins into the next kiss. 

He grabs her thighs and pulls her out of the chair and onto his lap before he wraps his arms securely around her back. She pushes his long bangs behind his ears and smiles broadly. 

"I'm so happy," she says brightly and brushes away his tears. 

He inhales sharply and puts their foreheads together. Naomi closes his eyes in utter bliss. She missed this so much. 

"My love. You're giving me the greatest gift of all. What do you want in return?" He murmurs softly. 

"Hmm," she says and pretends to ponder it. "How about a kiss?"

"A kiss..?" 

"And you should open your mouth, because I miss your taste," she murmurs hotly against his lips. 

"You," he breathes in awe. 

"Shh. Kissing time," she says with a grin. 

He's all too happy to oblige. Naomi sighs through her nose and relaxes fully. Everything's alright again. They're both on the same page about everything, which is all that matters. They want this. It fills her with unnameable joy. She's feeling like crying herself. At this rate she'll be dehydrated before the day is over. When they draw apart he licks his lips and slides one of his hands under her sweatshirt again. She smiles at the tender way he touches that tiny little bump. 

"Are you excited?" 

"Yes," he replies with a smile. "This is wonderful news. I am very happy right now."

"I'm glad," she says softly and leans her head against his shoulder. 

Orochimaru continues to stroke her belly. It's a very pleasant surprise how eager he is for this. It puts her at ease in return. They can do this. It's gonna be okay. No, more than okay. Naomi allows herself to feel hopeful for their future. And their child. Oh god. They're having a baby. She grins into his neck. His arm tightens around her in return and he kisses the top of her head. This is like a dream come true. Naomi sighs happily and smiles.


End file.
